Fancy Nancy in the Neighborhood
Fancy Nancy in the Neighborhood is the 12th episode of Season 34. Summary Luna Girl has a new neighbor living next door to her and her parents, and she's named Nancy, or as everyone likes to call her, Fancy Nancy. The two girls become quick friends in the beginning, but when things get too fancy and get into the mix, their new friendship might be in big trouble! Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams’ house where in Luna Girl’s bedroom, Luna is almost finished reading Rose by Holly Webb when she hears the sound of a truck outside her window, so she and her moths decide to check it out as she opens the window and pops her head out to see that it wasn’t just a truck, it was a moving truck. A family must been moving into that house in front of her house, Luna guessed, just when she saw a group of moving men coming in and out of the truck to unload everything out and into the house. Then, she sees a family coming out of a car: a father, a mother, two girls, a fancy one with red hair, and a younger one with black hair, and a cute golden furred dog that looked almost like a poodle. It looks like the Moonbeams finally have some new neighbors, and Luna couldn’t wait to find out who the new neighbors are as she went down and out of the house to meet and greet the new neighbors on the block. Outside of the house, the girl with the fancy clothes and her sister were watching the movers go from inside the house to back of the truck to unload more stuff just as Luna walked up to the girls and introduced herself to them. The girl, named Nancy, says hi and introduced herself, then she introduces her sister, named Jojo, to Luna, then she introduces her dog, Frenchy. Luna smiled and bend down to pet Frenchy, happy to be meeting her new neighbor and her family. Then thinking of an idea, Luna invites Nancy to come with her to show them around her house, and play in her room. Nancy liked the idea and she follows her new neighbor and friend into her house. Later, Luna opens the door to her room and Nancy looked around in amazement as she saw the pictures the drawings, and everything decorating the room. Nancy then notices the plush bunny toy on Luna’s bed and picks it up to cuddle it as Luna enjoyed seeing her cuddling her toy. She was happy to have a new friend living next door to her, and the girls soon started talking, laughing, and playing along. Then, Nancy invited Luna over to play with her, Jojo, and Frenchy, who gives Luna a big doggy kiss on the cheek. She had the best neighbors ever, and she could get used to them. That is until the next day, Nancy invited Luna to come over and play dress up with their favorite dolls. Luna brought her favorite bunny toy with her before heading to Nancy’s house and entered her new friend’s room, just to see that she has a lot of doll clothes ready, much to her surprise. The girls then decided to switch dolls and dress them up into whatever style they want as Luna picks a blue dress for Nancy’s doll while Nancy picks a frilly pink one for Luna’s bunny doll. After they had dressed up their dolls, they added accessories to them to match the dolls’ dresses but Luna suggests to Nancy to leave her bunny doll’s accessories on. However, Nancy assures to her that her bunny toy will look fantastic as she was about to remove the bow and the moon necklace when Luna said that she can’t as she reaches for it before Nancy got the chance to take them off! Nancy grabs back the bunny toy and soon, the two girls both tugged on it until Luna heard a rip and saw a rip appear on the arm as she glared at Nancy and snaps at her to look at what she just did. Glaring back, Nancy replied in a curt way to Luna that she was the one who didn’t let her add her accessories to her bunny toy as Luna said angrily that she doesn’t need it to have fancy accessories because she likes the original ones better. Nancy was annoyed as she says to Luna that her bunny toy would've been nicer with her accessories if she hadn't tried to take it away from her. Finally having enough, Luna retorts to Nancy that she doesn't feel like playing anymore as she takes the dress off of her bunny toy without making the rip worse, and storms out of Nancy's room as Nancy shouts to her that it's fine by her before cleaning up. When Luna arrived at home, her mother, Lumina, saw that her daughter didn’t look happy and looked very upset so she asks her what happened as Luna explains the fight she had with Nancy, and thinks that she shouldn’t play with her anymore because she was too fancy. It’s much better for her and not for Luna. While Lumina was sewing the rip on her daughter’s bunny toy closed, Luna tells her that maybe Nancy is just too fancy to be her new friend just as the rip on her toy was fixed as Lumina gives it back to her daughter and also gives her a comforting hug, saying to not worry and that she’ll find a way to make things up to Nancy. Luna hoped that her mother was right. That night at the Blue Heart Lily Field, Luna Girl and her moths were having an evening picnic with the PJ Masks, but even though she was enjoying this moment with her old friends, Luna Girl still felt sad about what happened that afternoon and Gekko was the first to notice it. When he asked her what was bothering her, Luna Girl explains to her friends about her new friend and next door neighbor, Nancy, and also the fight she had with her. She then thinks that maybe she shouldn't have be friends with Nancy in the first place because she's just too fancy. The PJ Masks glanced at each other with concern just as Owlette declares that maybe just because Nancy is different, does not mean that they shouldn’t be friends anymore like they are already and Catboy agrees. Luna Girl guesses that they might be right but is still not sure about being friends with Nancy again after that fight they had. Then placing his hand on Luna Girl’s hand, Gekko comforts her and says to her with a smile that she and Nancy will, if they have the right time to make up. Luna Girl smiles and thanks her friends for the advice, then decides to apologize to Nancy tomorrow morning. That morning after breakfast, Luna and her moths are seen at the door to Nancy’s room after she had permission for her (Nancy) parents if she can see her. However, Luna was too nervous to knock so her moths comfort her, which encouraged her as she knocks and hears Nancy’s voice behind the door prompting her visitor to come in as Luna slowly opens the door and gulps. When Nancy saw who was at her door, she asks without looking at Luna what she was doing here as Luna sighs and meaningfully says that she just came to say that she's sorry about yesterday, and that she’d never should’ve gotten angry at Nancy for trying to make her bunny toy look more fancy, just as Nancy sighs and replies that she’s sorry too, and that she should’ve known that Luna just likes her toy to be a little less fancy and a lot more simple. The two girls then hugged after they made up, then Luna smiles and says to Nancy that she has a surprise for her just as Nancy asks what it is. With a smirk, Luna comments Nancy to meet her and her moths outside their backyard tonight, and bring a picnic basket and blanket, but first, she’ll need to ask her parents if she can go out. Nancy nods and says okay. Later that evening, Nancy’s parents let her go out but not stay too long after she asked them and she is seen with a flashlight, a picnic basket and blanket, then she walks over to the garden gate that leads to Luna’s backyard. Nancy swings the gate door open and calls for Luna if she was here when suddenly, Luna Girl on her Luna Board and her moths appear when they floated down, surprising Nancy as she asked her neighbor if that's her, and with a small laugh, Luna Girl says that it is her. Then she introduces Nancy to some of her three friends, who have jumped out of the bushes; the PJ Masks. As they walked up to Nancy, they shook hands and introduced themselves as Gekko says that it’s a pleasure to meet her and that Luna Girl has told him, Catboy, and Owlette so much about her. Nancy chuckles and looks at Luna Girl with a smile, meaning that she believes that this is the best surprise ever as Luna Girl smiles back a thanks. Later, the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, the moths, and Nancy were having their nighttime picnic and eating the snacks. As they enjoying themselves and each other, Luna Girl says to Nancy that she’s glad that they’re neighbors and friends too as Nancy replied that she is too, then offers her new neighbor and her friends another sandwich. Taking the sandwich, Luna Girl thanks Nancy as they all ate, talked, and laughed, ending the episode. Characters *Luna/Luna Girl *Nancy *Moths *Connor/Catboy *Amaya/Owlette *Greg/Gekko *Jojo *Frenchy *Claire *Doug Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Rivalry Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes based on books Category:Book-inspired episodes Category:Inspirations Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 34 episodes Category:Season 34 images Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fancy Nancy images Category:Nancy images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Moths images Category:Picnic images Category:Group images Category:Feast images Category:Episodes focusing on Jojo Category:Family Category:Season 34 episodes based on books